Competencia (Y Sus Consecuencias)
by Keicchi
Summary: Hey, ¿Quien es el más atractivo de los dos? ¿Y quién besa mejor? ¿Quién puede llevarte al borde de la locura con solo tocarte...? ¿Haru? ¿Rin? ¿O ambos? "¡Nagisa, tú eliges!" [Rin/Nagi/Haru] [pwp]


Pairing: Rin/Nagisa/Haruka

A/N: Puse nombres en un papelito y salió este trio uvu el cual es BASTANTE cute / aun intento mejorar con el lemon, espero les guste!

Kei~

-x-

_Las competencias son duras._ Esa ansiedad y deseo de destacar por encima de todos los demás, Nagisa no lo entendía.

Pero sin embargo, observaba con diversión las situaciones en las que Haru y Rin se involucraban.

Entonces, una competencia de tragos fue una interesante idea hasta que a _alguien_ se le ocurrió agregar cerveza entre las latas de soda y café.

Eran las dos de la mañana, en la casa de Haru -donde se habían reunido los seis para festejar el cumpleaños del susodicho- y Kou ya se había ido a casa desde hacía rato, acompañada por su amiga, Hana-chan. Ellos por lo general resistían más tiempo hablando y moviéndose, pero con el alcohol de por medio, el rimo fue decreciendo rápidamente.

Rei fue el primero en caer rendido (aunque Nagisa juraba que no lo había visto tomar más de unos sorbos), con sus ojos entornados por debajo del cristal de sus lentes de marco grueso. El rubio lo miró con una sonrisa bailando en sus labios, pensando que se veía adorable.

El segundo, con un poco más de tiempo, fue Makoto. El castaño miraba atentamente lo que Haru y Rin hacían -coquetear, pero- especialmente, pelear. O más bien, competir.

Antes de darse cuenta, el castaño cayó con su cabeza sobre el asiento del sillón, dormido. Nagisa pensó que esta vez, puede que se haya excedido un poco.

Entonces el rubio, con la gran energía que lo caracterizaba, fijo su vista en ellos, diciendo cosas de vez en cuando para avivar sus fuegos. Ellos empezaron una extraña discusion que intentaba descifrar quien de los dos sabia mas cosas vergonsozas del otro, y Nagi solo curvó sus labios para evitar la gran carcajada que amenazaba con salir al ver los rostros encolerizados.

-¿20 años? ¡Cumpliste 20 años!- exclamó Rin mientras levantaba su lata de cerveza en el aire. - ¿Y aún no piensas tomar ni un poco?

Haru enfrente, frunció el ceño hacía él. -No estoy interesado en las bebidas así.

-Mira,- Rin ladeó su cabeza hacía el rubio, que estaba del otro lado de la mesa. -Incluso Nagisa y Rei han tomado hoy.

Él pestañeó confundido, llevando la mirada sobre el envase en su mano por reflejo. Era la tercera o cuarta vez que tomaba desde que había cumplido diecinueve, y aunque la primera vez le pareció muy amargo, ahora se sentía fresco en su garganta.

Haru giró la cabeza en otra dirección, obviamente a donde los otros dos estaban rendidos. Aunque no lo demostró en su rostro, estaba tan entretenido como amilanado.

-No voy a beber.- reafirmó en tono serio y encontró los ojos carmín a su lado, con un tinte de diversión en su gesto.

-¿Qué? ¿Tienes miedo~?

Sus miradas se fijaron como dos piezas de rompecabezas, y Nagisa sintió como una tensión extraña crecía entre ellos.

-¿Miedo de que?- farfulló el pelinegro, visiblemente irritado. ¿O no lo estaba? El de ojos rosados se sentía mareado y que su cabeza pesaba, tal vez estaba muerto de sueño... Pero debía mantenerse.

Quería ver su competencia.

Rin soltó una risa que fue más bien un resoplido de aire. -De quedar tan mal que siquiera recuerdas que hiciste el día anterior.

-¿Te refieres a arrepentirme?

-No tan así. Solo la sensación de no saber.

Haru quedó en silencio por un momento, como si estuviera reflexionando profundamente...o solo tenía mucho sueño.

El pelirrojo se acercó un poco más al morocho, tanto que otras personas hubieran reaccionado al ser su espacio invadido así, pero eso no ocurría entre ellos. Haruka giró sus ojos hacía él, esperando.

-¿Qué?

Sonrió. -Recordé que no te he dado mi regalo, por tu cumpleaños, digo. - a medida que murmuraba, fue cerrando la distancia entre sus rostros y le dio un beso suave en los labios, y se separaron en el momento.

Nagisa, a pesar de que siempre solía apartar la mirada o irse cuando veía que ellos empezaban a coquetear, en ese momento se sintió extrañamente curioso. Fijó la vista en ellos, mientras apoyaba su cabeza sobre la mesa de madera.

Los ojos azules de Haruka brillaban como si estuviera frente a un oasis de aguas cristalinas, y sus pestañas oscuras acariciaban el aire con sus parpados entornados. Rin tenía los rojos suyos fijos en él, con sus labios rosados medio abiertos y sus manos apoyadas en el suelo para sostenerse.

-Patético.- Susurró Haru con voz ronca, cerca de su boca.

- Tu gesto no concuerda- él recalcó, viendo sus mejillas enrojecidas con gracia.

El pelinegro pareció molestarse aún más. -Puedo oler el alcohol en tu aliento...

Sus labios se curvaron un poco, como los de un niño travieso. Habló lento y profundo. -¿No quieres saborearlo también?

No había ningún otro sonido en esa casa, más que la respiración de esos que dormían y la de los que estaban despiertos también.

El rubiecito contuvo el aire por un segundo cuando los vio besarse de nuevo, un roce lento que pareció llevarlos a otra parte fuera del mundo. Él se preguntó por qué no los había mirado antes, la forma en la que coordinaban su respiración era tan sensual como su contacto.

Nagisa levantó su cabeza un poco, entornando sus ojos a donde el dúo se concentraba en su propio asunto.

Vio como Rin, ausente de toda vergüenza, usó su lengua para buscar a Haru, quien abrió su boca sin resistencia.

-Hnn...ah...

Cuando los pequeños suspiros de ambos apenas llegaron a sus oídos, sintió un temblor. La forma en la que sus lenguas húmedas chocaban dentro de sus cavidades, cada vez con mayor violencia, le hicieron pensar en que estaban compitiendo, aún en ese aspecto. Rin usó una mano para tomar la barbilla del morocho, presionándolo a dejarlo estar aún más cerca. Haru acarició con sus dedos peligrosamente cerca de su entrepierna, consiguiendo un gruñido en el medio de sus besos. Pronto el de cabello dorado olvidó todo contexto, y solo fue un espectador de sus amigos. Sintió un calor subiendo a su rostro, y se preguntó nuevamente si habría tomado demasiado.

-Hmm, ¿...Qué dices ahora?- Rin lo observó al separarse una vez más para tomar aire. Haruka aspiraba violentamente pero intentaba mantener un gesto calmado, que resultó más apenado que serio.

-_Amargo...-_ replicó con el ceño fruncido.

Rin se rió, dejando ver sus filosos caninos.

-Después de todo, nunca has tomado, Haru.

_¿Que había sido eso?_ Fueron_... adorables_. Eso es lo que Nagi pensó, aún intentando mantener su cabeza derecha. Sentía un cosquilleo en su estomago y recorría también toda su columna, junto a un calor en su rostro que se intensificaba.

Ellos volvieron a compartir otro beso, demasiado intimo como para que él lo estuviera presenciando.

-Feliz cumpleaños. Aunque aún me queda un regalo para ti... Te lo daré luego.- El pelinegro asintió levemente, con sus zafiros fijos en los rubíes.- Además, -continuó el pelirrojo. -No importa el sabor si te gusta.

-¿Que dices?

-Lo que digo~ es porque soy bueno besando.- sonrió.

El morocho suspiró. - Te crees mucho. Sabes que solo eres así conmigo.

-¿Estas insinuando que no soy bueno?

-No.- Se acercó a su rostro. -Digo que yo soy mejor...

Rin aceptó sus labios de nuevo, pero se defendió al instante. -¡Tonterías!

Y mordió su labio inferior, provocando que Haru temblara de gusto. El de cabello oscuro atacó, pasando las manos por su cadera. Rin le detuvo junto al beso.

-Hey, hey. Estas haciendo trampa de esa forma.- Lo invitó, acercándose a sus labios y volviendo para atrás mientras enredaba sus dedos. -Solo besos. Sino no sabremos quién es el ganador.

Ahí estaban, compitiendo de nuevo.

-D-Demonios, Rin- farfulló Haru debajo de su aliento y escucharlo con ese tono ronco fue casi mágico.

Iba a volver a tocarlo, pero quedó quieto un momento.

-¿En que estas pensando?- Sonrió el de ojos carmín al ver el rostro decidido de su pareja.

-Sé cómo podemos decidir quién besa mejor.

-¿Ah, sí?- se veía legítimamente intrigado, pero solo por unos segundos, puesto que sus labios se curvaron de nuevo. -Entiendo...

Ambos, aun en tan cercano contacto, giraron sus rostros hacia él.

-_Nagisa~_

Dijo el dúo al unísono, provocando que el rubio saliera de su pequeña burbuja. -¿E-Eh?

Rin habló primero. -_¡Nagisa, tú eliges!_

Pestañeó. -¿Q-Qué debo elegir?- Se hubiera emocionado más, pero se sentía algo adormecido.

-_Quien besa mejor de los dos._

-Oh.

A él no le interesaban las competencias, el logro, ni el esfuerzo de haberlo hecho. Pero el asunto era distinto cuando se trataba de Rin y Haru.

Nagisa se sentó frente a ellos dos, con sus manos sobre su regazo. Sentía que su corazón empezaba a latir como cuando esta tan emocionado por nadar. ¡Su sensación adormecida había desaparecido en el acto!

Después de todo, iba a poder estar muy cerca y verlos besarse sin necesidad de reprimirse. Algo que siempre había tenido ganas...

El pelirrojo se puso a su lado izquierdo, y Haru lo hizo igual del derecho, quedando él al medio como la fresa en un pastel.

¿Cómo se besarían así? pensó el de cabello ondulado mientras pestañeaba.

Se lo preguntó hasta que sintió el calor en su boca.

Su rostro se enrojeció cuando se dio cuenta de que Rin había depositado un -leve pero- suave beso en la comisura de sus labios.

No había sido su primero, pero si él que le daba Rin, y que jamás creyó, sería capaz de recibir.

-R-R-Rin-chan...

El pelirrojo formó una sonrosa ladina. -Tu turno, Haru.

_-¿Eh?_

Antes de salirse de la sensación de ensueño, el pelinegro ya había besado su otra esquina con afabilidad. Nagi se quedó congelado, sin estar seguro de que hacer. Ambos chicos estaban a su lado, y acababan de besarlo sin razón ni excusa.

_Y había sido hermoso._

-¿H-Haru-chan...?

Giró sus orbes rosadas para ver sus azules fijos en él, que le provocaron temblores agradables en su cuerpo. No importaba pensarlo mucho, había sido tocado por las dos personas que más quería.

-¿Y? ¿Quién gana?- Finalmente el pelirrojo rompió el silencio entre el grupito.

-Yo...uh...emm...

El de ojos rosas estaba tan perplejo que no podía formar oraciones.

Rin ladeó su cabeza. - ¿Hmm? ¿Qué pasa?

-Idiota.-Farfulló Haru desde el otro lado. -Es obvio que no puede decirlo con uno solo.

Nagisa dejó de respirar.

-_Ah~_ - El de hebras rojizas volvió a darle otro beso, esta vez tocando sus labios por completo, provocando sentir el calor húmedo sobre él. -Tu turno.

Él lo debe haber mirado de una forma que lo hizo enfurecer, puesto que Haru agarró la muñeca de Nagisa para que lo viera. El rubio giró su mirada hacía él y solo pudo sentir el choque de sus rostros que aunque fue un poco brusco, terminó siendo algo lindo...

Hasta el momento en el que sintió que Haru abrió sus labios, haciendo que él lo siguiera. Descaradamente, el pelinegro metió su lengua dentro de él, y empezó a acariciarlo de una forma única.

-_a-ammm...ghnn..._

El beso no duró mucho, pero fue suficiente para dejar al menor sin aire y con ganas de más.

-¡Hey, Haru, sigues haciendo trampa!- Chilló Rin y puso una mano sobre la nuca de Nagi, atrayéndolo a él. Se sintió invadido de tal forma que le provocó una electricidad en el cuerpo. Intentó seguir su pase, y parecía más bien que estaba peleando contra Rin.

-_Hmm...Gfhnnn..._

Sus filosos dientes se clavaron en su sonrosada piel y Nagisa no pudo evitar soltar esos suspiros.

Su mundo había empezado a dar vueltas, y estaba literalmente dejándose llevar por ellos.

Se turnaron para besarlo, tal vez diez... o tal vez veinte veces más. Pero mermó cuando Nagi apenas podía sostener el aire.

-_Ah...ah...h..._

Sus piernas estaban temblando y estaba asustado de creer que no podría levantarse aunque lo intentara.

Sentía su rostro caliente al igual que el resto de su cuerpo. Como si tuviera fiebre. Entornó sus ojos y miró al dúo que volvió a compartir un beso nuevamente.

-Rin,- Susurró el pelinegro mirando a Nagisa nuevamente.

-¿Hmm?

-_Estoy excitado._

Rin rió mientras enfocaba su mirada en Nagi, un tono dulce que acarició sus oídos al llegar.

Haru estiró las piernas del rubio mientras seguía sentado, e hizo que usara sus manos para sostenerse, a ambos costados de su cuerpo. Ellos se pusieron a su lado nuevamente, y su pulso se disparó al sentir el aliento en la piel de su cuello. Rin fue el primero en trazar su cutis con su lengua, y Haru el primero en morderlo, en pequeños espacios, haciendo que su piel ardiera. Ellos continuaron sus besos mariposa, y el de ojos rosados estaba empezando a perder el sentido del tiempo y orientación. Solo se concentraba más y más en esos besos, lamidas, chupadas y mordidas que estaba recibiendo e iban bajando por su clavícula.

-_Ummm~ Nagisa~ ¿Siempre fuiste así de delicioso?_- El de cabello rojo susurró en su oído, provocándole un leve gemido que estaba tratando de reprimir.

Sintió de repente, una víbora cálida, una cosquilla, una corriente marcar la piel de sus muslos, acercándose a su entrepierna. La sensación se duplicó y fue ahí cuando Nagisa decidió mirar y notó un par de manos acariciando su pelvis y regazo peligrosamente. Sus dedos eran finos y firmes, y masajeaban, provocaban de tal manera que el menor tuvo que llevar sus manos para no despertar a los demás con sus jadeos.

La mano de Rin fue la primera en tocar su sexo, por encima de sus pantalones oscuros, acariciando en círculos la zona apretada. Haru no quedó atrás, y después de morder el lóbulo de su oreja, llevó su mano al lugar más necesitado.

Acariciaron en vaivén su excitación, y le provocaba más presión cuando sus dedos chocaban y se enredaban encima de su ropa.

Con el correr de los segundos, las caricias se intensificaban, y Nagisa giró su cabeza algo perdido, en busca de alguna boca que le correspondiera.

-Tienes sabor dulce...- farfulló el morocho con voz suave, luego de devolverle el contacto y que un hilo cristalino de saliva se formara como un puente entre sus labios y los de él.

El rubio fijó sus ojos en los azules brillantes, y rodeó con su brazo para buscar otro beso, en los que ahogó sus jadeos por el ferviente contacto.

-_H-Haru-chan...Rin-chan...Hmmm...-_ parecía como si estuviese soñando, y por esa inquietud se aferró fuerte al pelirrojo, usando su única mano libre para sostenerse en ellos.

El calor que se acumulaba en su cuerpo parecía que iba a explotar, y le era sumamente difícil mantenerse callado.

Al igual, Haruka y Rin no parecían estar en algo diferente, y sus suspiros se hacían guturales, mientras intentaban explorarlo.

El pelinegro metió su mano por debajo de su playera, y sentir esos dígitos fríos lo hizo tener un respingo. Acarició y pellizcos sus pezones lo más que pudo, escuchando esa dulce voz que rozaban sus oídos.

Cada vez era más complicado quedarse con solo murmureos entre su contacto y se encorvó un poco para pedir un respiro.

-Ah...ah...C-Chicos, yo no...

Su boca tenía un sabor a menta intenso como el del caramelo que Haru había estado comiendo más temprano y a la vez era amargo por el alcohol que habian estado tomando.

Nagisa apoyó sus manos en el suelo en busca de orientarse un poco, pero sintió la presencia de ambos intensamente. Él no era el unico teniendo problemas con todo esto.

-¿Que te parece si...?- murmuró el pelirrojo mirando a Haru desde el otro lado.

Ellos parecieron entenderse sin más palabras, pues Nagisa tembló al escuchar sus voces.

El estado somnoliento que llevaba no desapareció cuando fue levantado por ambos brazos por ellos dos. Su corazón saltaba, impaciente, emocionado.

Estaban yendo a la habitación de Haru, ya que bien conocía el camino, los otros dos parecían guiarlo hacia allí. Haru lo arrojó, con suavidad, directamente a su cama.

Rin quedó con la espalda apoyada sobre la puerta, mirando al dúo. El morocho se tiró encima de él y comenzó a besarlo de nuevo, esta vez con más fuerza. El rubio tembló bajo su tacto, y sus manos estaban indecisas de moverse.

-Nagisa- esos ojos azules intensos le chocaron, pero la voz provenía del otro lado de la habitación. -Puedes tocar a Haru si quieres.

Pareciera como si él le estuviera hablando a través de Rin, y fue tan extraño como emocionante.

Llevó sus manos, al principio tímidamente, a su espalda, acariciando en círculos, sintiendo los músculos ajenos tensarse debajo de sus dedos. Haruka suspiró, un sonido sensual que salió de su boca y calentó la vena de su cuello, donde estaban sus labios apoyados, marcando finos besos y lamidas por la piel blanca de Nagisa.

Sentía, o mejor dicho, ambos sentían la mirada de Rin sobre ellos, y eso hizo latir su corazón con aun más fuerza. Sus oídos solo podía escuchar los ruidos de la dulce voz de Haru sobre él.

Cuando empezó a morder, en pequeños respingos, la piel de su clavícula, la voz de Nagi

Salió involuntariamente. Movió sus manos, en busca de hacerle saber que le gustaba, que quería que lo siguiera haciendo, y terminaron en la curva de su coxis, hasta poder agarrarse de su trasero. El pelinegro gruñó, pero no de disgusto. Nagisa marcó con más fuerza su camino, pasando sus dedos peligrosamente en el centro, consiguiendo que Haru hiciera un gesto que jamás había visto. Sus ojos azules parecían mas oscuros, como el mar en tormenta, sus labios estaban entreabiertos, hinchados, sonrosados, su cabello desordenado y aun así hermoso. Lo quedó mirando, mientras tocaba su piel buscando el rostro placentero del morocho una vez más. Él, sin ninguna vergüenza, soltaba esos jadeos que se acumulaban en su garganta.

-Demonios...- La voz del pelirrojo sonó ronca, peligrosa. Nagisa apartó su mirada de Haru por un momento para verlo a él. Rin estaba tocándose, por encima de sus pantalones deportivos, pero era aun así una acción sumamente sensual. Él encontró sus ojos rubí, y sintió que estaban metiéndose dentro de su alma, una intimidad que le provocó temblores.

Haru volvió a traer su atención, rodeando con su mano su barbilla y besándolo de nuevo. La piel de sus labios dolía de tanto ser chupada y mordida, pero no iba a detenerlo.

Él levantó su playera, mostrando esa piel blanca y suave. Acarició con sus dígitos, y lamió esos botones rosas en su pecho, haciendo que su espalda se curvara de forma violenta.

-_A-Ah...Hmmm...Haru-chan..._

Sentía el ardor de su lengua recorriéndolo en círculos, y el tortuoso placer de sus dientes tocando la carne. Jamás había pensado que sería un punto tan explotable hasta ese momento. Enredó sus dedos en el cabello negro, presionándolo solo un poco, intentando no sollozar más fuerte de lo que ya lo hacía. Todo su cuerpo ardía, y sentía a la vez como el de Haru estaba igual.

Él se quitó la camisa, y así sintió el calor sobre su pecho al presionarse al ajeno cuando lo abrazó, lamiendo el lóbulo de su oreja.

Sintió como el colchón de la cama se hundió un poco, hasta que notó que Rin estaba subiéndose a ella.

-_Ustedes dos.-_ gruñó, con una sonrisa ladina. -Divirtiéndose sin mí, ¿huh?

Haru se levantó, arrodillándose en la cama y quitó la parte superior de la ropa del pelirrojo, con sus ojos entornados. -Al fin te acercaste...

Rin soltó un bufido.-Es que gusta mirar.

-Sé que hay algo _que te gustará más que mirar_.- sentenció el pelinegro y lamió su cuello. Nagi quiso encontrar la fuerza para levantarse, pero al final se limitó a observarlos mientras recuperaba el aire. Sus pantalones y su ropa interior estaban lastimándole, y no se dio cuenta hasta que palpó con su mano su erección y soltó un leve gemido. El sonido no pasó desapercibido para la pareja, que giraron la cabeza hacía un suplicante joven.

-Haru... mira lo que hemos hecho. -Rin murmuró. -No podemos dejarlo desatendido ahora.-relamió su labio inferior mientras se agachaba en busca de Nagisa.

Continuó en el lugar que Haru había dejado sus besos, acariciando y tocando sus abdominales, bajando su lengua en una línea errante sobre su estomago. Cuanto más cerca lo tenía de su ropa, más ansioso lo ponía. Cerró sus ojos, mientras sus manos rozaban por encima de sus muslos de nuevo, hasta que fue despojado de sus pantalones. Quedó solo en bóxers, unos adorables con un pequeño pingüino que se arrugaba encima de su erección.

Rin besó la tela, y un chillido escapó de la boca del menor.

-Hmm?- sonrió, entornando sus ojos del color del fuego. -¿Te gusta eso, Nagisa~?

Asintió violentamente y volvió a notar la respiración cálida del pelirrojo sobre su miembro. La tela era un impedimento, supo, y levantó sus manos hasta llegar a sus bóxers. Mientras se los bajaba, recostado, la mirada de Rin lo pinchaba con cada movimiento. -Ahh~ que impaciente. -Él resopló, pero su voz fue ronca y sensual. Miró la excitación de Nagisa con ojos brillantes, lascivos.

-E...hmm...ah...-El rubio aún trataba de alinear su respiración y sus palabras salían entrecortadas.

Rin no se movía, como si estuviera provocándole. Lo estaba volviendo loco. -Con tu boca...hmm, hazlo...- Y empujó sus caderas haciendo que la punta tocara la mejilla del ojirrojo.

Él mayor mordió su labio mientras gruñía. -...Con gusto.

Una oleada de placer le recorrió cuando sintió la humedad de su boca envolverlo de una sola vez. Empujó por reflejo una vez, pero Rin fue más rápido y retrocedió un poco antes de volver a bajar por su extensión. Su lengua acariciaba suciamente su miembro mientras tenía una mano sobre la base, acariciando con su pulgar. Con un sonido mojado lo dejó y luego recorrió en círculos la punta sensible con su lengua.

-_A-Ah...Hnhnngh! R-Rin-chaan!-_ Nagisa clavó sus uñas en las sabanas, mientras movía sus caderas buscando que lo devorara por completo. Era involuntario, es que Rin le hacía sentir que se desmayaría en cualquier momento por el calor acumulado. Sin embargo, provocador, el pelirrojo redujo su pace, lamiendo lentamente todo el largo, dejando una sensación eléctrica donde lo tocaba. Cuando abrió sus ojos, encontró con placer el rostro enrojecido de Rin al tenerlo dentro de su boca. Había olvidado que Haru estaba mirando hasta que se movió hacía él. Nagisa lo miró, sin poder cerrar su boca de donde salían susurros violentos, y el pelinegro llevó sus dedos largos y finos a sus labios hinchados. Los acarició, marcando con la yema de su índice una línea, y cuando encontró oportunidad, insertó el dedo en su boca. Sobrecargado, Nagisa no acertó a más que chuparlo, al igual que como Rin lo estaba haciendo con él, encarecida y afablemente lamiendo y succionando de vez en cuando. Escuchó la respiración lenta y profunda mientras esos ojos azulados no se despegaban de él. Pero tenía que dejarlo, y no fue brusco, cuando Haru se acercó hacía Rin. El pelirrojo estaba encorvado, como un gato agazapado, con sus caderas elevadas. El ojiazul besó con afabilidad su espalda, bajando por su coxis. Aún concentrado en Nagisa, Rin no se resistió en lo absoluto a que le quitaran lo que le quedaba de ropa, y besaba su piel blanca.

-_Ahmnph..._- La garganta del pelirrojo vibró en el rubio y estiró sus dedos para acariciar sus testículos, intentando no hacer perder el placer al de orbes rosados.

-Hmm...- Haru usó su mano para abrir las nalgas de Rin e insertó el dedo que previamente había llenado de saliva Nagisa.

-¡A-Ah!- Rin soltó la erección del menor con un sonido húmedo. -Haru...desgraciado...a-ah...- Sintiendo el dedo en sus adentros, abriendo camino lento pero profundo, el pelirrojo intentó concentrarse y volver al oral. Empujaba su trasero contra su mano por reflejo, mientras lamía la base del rubio.

La sensación y el verlos, lo excitaba cada vez más, tanto que el calor se empezaba a acumular en su cabeza. Nagisa no pudo verlo, pero el morocho quitó su dedo del interior de Rin y lo reemplazó con la lengua.

_-¡Hmnffg!-_ La espalda del pelirrojo se tensó al sentir la humedad que lo invadía. Empezó a respirar con violencia, pero intentaba mantener a Nagisa en su boca. La visión del pelirrojo juntando sus cejas y parpados mientras intentaba reprimir sus gemidos, sus labios entreabiertos, su lengua goteando saliva y el liquido pre seminal del rubio. Todo en él era una vista maravillosa. Estiró su mano, enredándolo en las hebras oscuras y obligándolo a proseguir con lo que hacía. Aunque estaba lo suficientemente ido con lo que el morocho hacía -girando y empujando con su lengua en su entrada-, se las ingenió para complacer al menor.

A medida que pasaban los segundos, el rubiecito sentía como un calor se iba acumulando en la parte baja de su barriga, como si estuviera por estallar. Estaba por terminar, sin duda, y quería incrementar su vaivén. Sin embargo, cuando estaba tan cerca, la boca alrededor de su miembro se fue, y completamente mareado, Nagi alzó su mirada y encontró a Haru tomando a Rin del cabello, estirándolo hacía atrás.

-Mi turno. - La voz de Haruka fue grave, profunda y le hizo temblar. Rin sonrió, mostrando esos caninos blanquecinos, y asintió antes de apartarse de Nagisa.

_- ¿Hmm? ¿Rin-chan...Haru-chan...?-_ Apoyó sus manos sobre las sabanas, intentando reponerse del mareo y el calor. Su cabeza se sentía liviana, flotando, y todos los poros de su cuerpo sentían con intensidad incluso el aura de los dos. -¿Que suc- _¡Hnngh!_

No tuvo tiempo de recuperarse del oral, y su erección ya estaba siendo tocada nuevamente. Sintió como el interior de Haru lo recibía sin problemas, mientras se sentaba encima de él. El morocho quemaba, ardía completamente. Se tomó un tiempo hasta sentirse completamente dentro de él. Haru bajó sus ojos azules, lo suficiente para mostrarle esos ojos lujuriosos que le pedían permiso para moverse.

Nagisa clavó sus dedos en la piel de sus caderas y elevó las suyas lo suficiente como para empezar la chispa de movimiento entre ambos. Haru soltó un suspiro sugestivo mientras apoyaba sus puños sobre el pecho del rubio.

_-Hmm...a-ah..._

Aunque Nagisa sentía que estaba muy cerca de terminar, quiso alargar lo más posible la sensación de estar dentro del morocho, y arrancándole gemidos involuntarios por el tortuoso placer de penetrarlo. Arrancó lento, con estocadas cuidadosas, y comenzó a crecer, incrementando la rapidez con la que lo empujaba. Haru respondió con entusiasmo a cada cambio, cerrando sus ojos y sus puños volviéndose blancos.

-A-Ah... mierda, ustedes sí que son algo digno de ver...- Rin pasaba los dedos sobre el pecho de Nagisa mientras miraba a ambos, respirando entrecortadamente.

El pelirrojo, de repente, levantó a Nagisa para que quedara sentado, aún con Haru encima. El rubio no tuvo porque negarse, mientras Rin continuaba pasando la mano por su espalda y besando su cuello.

-Oi, Haru, _abre más las piernas_.-Le ordenó Rin, pero este estaba demasiado ido. El pelirrojo relamió sus labios, desbordado por el rostro de su pareja. -¡Te dije que abrieras las piernas!- exclamó, y con sus manos empujó los muslos de Haru, provocando que fuera aún más profundo de lo que estaba.

_-¡Ahhh!-_ El pelinegro estiró su cabeza hacia atrás, moviendo sus caderas con violencia. Nagisa se vio obligado a moverse mas rápido, hasta que encontró el punto donde los suspiros de Haru se hacían más intensos.

Estaba ardiendo, y sabía que no podría resistir mucho más. Giro su mirada fucsia al pelirrojo.

-R-Rin-chan...- le llamó y abrió su boca, sugestivamente. El mayor le dio una sonrisa ladina, y mientras se elevaba un poco, consiguió meter su miembro dentro de la boca de Nagisa. Él continuó, mientras empujaba a Haru profundamente y lamia y succionaba la excitación de Rin con afán. Toda su visión se estaba poniendo borrosa, el aire que entraba y salía de sus pulmones le quemaba, y estaba alcanzando la cúspide, muy cerca del orgasmo.

Ellos dos lo estaban volviendo loco.

-_Hnghhn...¡A-A-Ahhh~!_

Se apartó para aspirar una bocanada de aire cuando sintió un dolor agudo mezclado con un placer que podría haberlo dejado inconsciente. Nagisa cayó rendido de nuevo sobre el colchón, y sintió a Haru moverse un par de veces más hasta terminar. Un liquido caliente mojó su estomago, pero no le prestó atención. El líquido también estaba en su boca, y entre aspirar y expirar, tragó el semen de Rin. Un poco se salió y recorrió su barbilla hasta caer a las sabanas.

El morocho primero se acostó encima de él acariciando sus hombros y besando en pequeñas dosis su clavícula, mientras intentaba recuperar el aire. Rin besó el cabello de Haru, marcando círculos en su espalda.

-_Buen chico..._

Luego hizo lo mismo con él, enredando sus dedos en su cabello dorado. Besó la comisura de sus labios y su barbilla, limpiando los rastros de sus propios fluidos sobre su piel. El flequillo de Rin rozó su mejilla y le dio cosquillas. Su sonrisa apareció y sintió que no se iría jamás.

-Eso fue... _fantástico...-_ susurró Haru en su cuello, y luego se movió para quedar acostado a su lado.

Tomó la sábana blanca, y aunque la cama no era suficiente para los tres, el pelinegro envolvió a todos en ella, aunque el pelirrojo no llegó a acostarse en la almohada como ellos dos_. ¿Qué hora sería...? ¿Los demás seguirán durmiendo?_ fueron pensamientos que pasaron por su cabeza pero no le prestó mucha atención.

Ambos lo abrazaban estando él en el medio, y sentía que finalmente entraría al mundo de los sueños.

-Hmm, entonces, Nagisa.- Rin murmuró, pinchando su cachete. _-¿Quien ganó?_

Oyó a Haru resoplar divertido del otro lado.

-_Heheh~_ no lo sé...- susurró el rubio.

-Hmph... ¿_empate_, entonces?

Sintió ganas de reir, pero solo quedó clavada esa sonrisa en sus labios hinchados y rosados. Cerró sus ojos, y antes de sentir un beso en cada mejilla, la voz del pelinegro resonó.

_-¿Tendremos una revancha luego, hmm?_


End file.
